<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by elletromil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259105">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil'>elletromil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, mentionned Tilde/Eggsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Eggsy and Tilde kiss for the first time as husband and wife, Merlin and Harry share their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts">InsaneRedDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 44. Tender kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He offers Harry a tissue without saying a word, eyes still fixed on the happy couple at the front of the church.</p><p>Harry huffs slightly as he takes it, but it’s an amused sound, just like the tears are happy ones. “Thanks,” he breathes the word more than he whispers it, gently nudging Merlin in the side with his elbow before he carefully dabs at the moisture on his cheek.</p><p>Merlin rolls his eyes, but instead of letting himself respond in kind, he grasps at Harry free hand, linking their fingers together. He doesn’t look away from Eggsy and Tilde, but he still feels Harry freeze for a second there.</p><p>It’s long enough for him to think he’s made a mistake after all, that even after all those years and all their combined near-death experiences, they aren’t ready to act on that thing that has been between them since what feels like the beginning.</p><p>But then Harry slides just a bit closer to him on the church pew, his head coming to rest against his shoulder, a contented sigh Merlin has rarely heard before escaping him.</p><p>He chances a look down, but Harry is still looking at the nearly married couple standing before the priest so Merlin returns his attention there too.</p><p>He loses track of what is happening when Harry starts rubbing a thumb on the inside of his wrist however, only realising his distraction when Eggsy and Tilde kiss for the first time as husband and wife.</p><p>People around them start to move again, a happy murmurs running through the church and Harry sits up straight again. And while Harry doesn’t let go of his hand, Merlin already misses the weight of his head against him.</p><p>It might not seem like much to most people, but Harry has been a spy for more than half his life now. That had been him being vulnerable and entrusting himself to Merlin.</p><p>He feels Harry readying to get up to follow the flow of guests after the newlyweds, but before he can raise to his feet, Merlin cups his cheek with his free hand, leaning close until their lips meet for the first time.</p><p>It’s a tender kiss, not much more than a simple brush of lips against lips, but anything else would be out of place in that little pocket-moment of complete happiness.</p><p>Harry sighs happily again when they separate and Merlin would kiss him again except that he knows he won’t be able to stop.</p><p>And so instead they stand up from the pew and follow the married couple outside with the rest of the guests, their hands still clasped together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>